2010-03-24
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Cal Wilson, Tony Martin, Colette Mann, Paul Dempsey, Guests: Cal Wilson, Tony Martin, Colette Mann, Paul Dempsey Official description Episode Nine (24/03/2010) This Week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are singer and guitarist Paul Dempsey, lady of laughs Cal Wilson, iconic Australian actress Colette Mann and The D-Gen's Tony Martin. We also have a special performance by The Beez. For more information on The Beez click [http://www.thebeez.de here]. Myf's Team Paul Dempsey is known to most as the singer, guitarist and principal songwriter of highly successful Australian band, Something for Kate. Paul has so far released 5 platinum and gold records with Something for Kate along with a double album of B-sides and a Greatest Hits album. During this time he has also consistantly played solo shows and toured in solo mode when not busy with Something for Kate as well as producing records for other artists. In late 2007 Paul began writing his first solo album while the band took a well deserved break. Paul & his band completed a sold out Australian national tour in September & October of 2009 while Paul then hit the road again in solo acoustic mode for another national regional tour. After playing a selection of festivals this Summer he plays the 2010 South By South West Music Festival in Austin Texas along with dates in LA & New York. Paul has also just announced The Burning Leaves Tour, his only headlining Australian Tour for 2010. Kiwi born Cal Wilson is a stand-up comedian and most recently first time mum who has graced us with her presence more than once. She has appeared, to critical acclaim at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival. Her stand up show 'Up There, Cal Wilson', in 2006 was a sell-out at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. She has appeared on Thank god You're Here, Good News Week and and Dancing with the Stars a try. Cal's latest gig is hosting the ABC's new comedy whodunit show Sleuth 101. Alan's Team Colette Mann is an iconic Australian actress, most notable for playing the role of Doreen Anderson, in the Australian series Prisoner. She has also appeared in such series as The Flying Doctors, MDA and Blue Heelers. She has also appeared as a presenter on many TV shows including The Don Lane Show, What's Cooking and Good Morning Australia. Collette was part of a three-woman troupe in the 1980s called The Mini Busettes with fellow Prisoner stars Jane Clifton and Betty Bobbitt. They performed in RSL's across Australia. Mann, in 2005, played the role of 'Buttercup' in Opera Australia's acclaimed production of HMS Pinafore by Gilbert and Sullivan. Mann's portrayal of the "bumboat woman" was contrary to most performances of this role. She played it with a certain brassy quality. Her singing voice was more coarse than most contraltos or mezzo sopranos who tackle this role. Most recently Collette has appeared as Shirley, the battleaxe owner of Broken Hill pub, in Priscilla Queen of the Desert - the Musical. A former stand-up comedian and commercial voice-over-man, Tony Martin moved to Australia from New Zealand when he was twenty-one. He signed up with the ABC's The D-Generation in 1986 and became a bonafide D-Gen member when he began writing and performing on the group's "Breakfast Show" on Triple M. On air, Tony was frequently referred to by the other D-Gen members as "The Fat Man." After the Breakfast The D-Gen's next venture for ABC TV The Late Show. His co-introductions to almost every episode and "Street Interviews" segment highlighted his effective comedic partnership with Mick Molloy. After The Late Show finished, Martin and Mick Molloy went on to develop and perform their top-rating national radio programme Martin/Molloy, which produced three ARIA award winning compilation albums: 'The Brown Album', 'Poop Chute' and 'Eat Your Peas'. He has also made several appearances on Thank God You're Here, The Panel, The Mick Molloy Show, and Kath & Kim. Currently Tony writes a weekly blog called 'Scarcely Relevant' at The Scrivener's Fancy which you can find [http://thescrivenersfancy.com here]. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes